


Kala Bluebell Mekar

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Patronus
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Draco Malfoy kesulitan dalam merapal mantra Patronus. Bantuan datang padanya tanpa ia duga.----------





	Kala Bluebell Mekar

Tak banyak yang tahu, di sebuah bagian di Hutan Terlarang Hogwarts, bunga-bunga Bluebell bermekaran, tak peduli musim.

Tempat itu aman dan tenang. Atau begitulah yang diyakini Draco. Sekali dua kali ia menemukan kupu-kupu, dan Unicorn, namun setelahnya tak pernah nampak lagi hewan liar buas atau bahkan monster. Ia memutuskan hutan Bluebell itu sebagai tempat rahasianya.

"Expecto patronum!"

Angin mengembus, dan kabut keperakan menyedihkan menguap dari ujung tongkat Draco. Ia mendesis, mengibas-ngibaskan tongkatnya seolah hendak melepas hal menjijikkan yang menempel pada ujungnya. Kabut perak itu menggumpal dengan muram, dan leleh dengan sedih ketika Draco melecutkan tongkatnya ke depan.

"Merde!" geram Draco frustasi. Terengah-engah.

Di antara seluruh murid Hogwarts, dari tahun pertama hingga terakhir, hanya Draco yang tak kunjung bisa menguasai patronus. Ia begitu malu dengan laporan hasil akademisnya, hingga tak mau pulang meski musim panas telah datang. Apa kata Ayahnya bila tahu ia tak bisa merapal mantra yang dikuasai Potter hanya dalam beberapa hari?

"Kau terlalu tegang. Patronus hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh pikiran yang gembira."

Draco hampir mengumpat kasar saking kagetnya. Luna muncul dari balik pohon, gaun musim panasnya yang berwarna amburadul nampak amat kumuh. Rambutnya pun begitu berantakan, Draco hampir mengira ia banshee yang tengah mengintai.

"Tak ada yang tanya pendapatmu, Looney!" seru Draco.

Luna menelengkan kepalanya. "Oh... kukira kau mau tahu." Ia mendekat. Draco mengernyit melihatnya bertelanjang kaki, sementara sepatu kedsnya malah digantungkan ke leher. Luar biasa!

Pun demikian, Draco juga tak menolak  kedatangan yang tak disangka-sangka itu. Ia terbiasa jadi pusat perhatian, jadi wajar saja bila kemudian ia mengoceh pada Luna, sama seperti ketika ia di tengah teman-teman Slytherinnya. "Kata Ayahku, yang diperlukan saat merapal mantra serangan adalah fokuskan segenap kekuatan dan pikiran untuk menyakiti musuh! Pasti ada yang keliru dalam teori patronus sialan ini! Atau mungkin bukunya salah tulis! Huh! Padahal sudah kubilang pada Ibu agar selalu memesan cetakan pertama! Ini akibatnya kalau membeli barang di toko murah!"

Luna tersenyum simpul. Tongkat tulipnya teracung ke muka. "Expecto patronum."

Draco melongo saat pita-pita cahaya perak menyembur dari ujung tongkat Luna. Seekor kelinci yang amat menyilaukan menyeruak, melesat mengelilingi padang Bluebell dengan meninggalkan kabut perak di belakangnya.

"Patronus bukan mantra serangan, Mister Malfoy. Ia hanya dapat terwujud dari pikiran yang bahagia, bukan benak yang diliputi agresi." Luna melambaikan tongkatnya sambil lalu, patronusnya seketika pudar. Matanya yang terang kemudian mengawasi Draco. Menunggu.

Draco menelan ludah. "Apa?"

"Pikirkan momen terbaikmu, lalu lepaskan."

"Bicara memang gampang! Bagaimana kalau gagal lagi?!"

"Gagal ya coba lagi. Padang Bluebell ini toh takkan lari ke mana."

Draco bersungut-sungut, tetapi ia sudah putus asa. Hari berganti bulan dan ia masih saja gagal melakukan patronus. Si aneh Looney mungkin agak tak beres, tapi Draco mengakui -dengan tak rela- bahwa gadis itu jauh lebih lihai daripada dirinya.

Momen terbaik ... hmmm, apakah itu? Ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh, saat Ayahnya menghadiahinya seekor kuda putih yang cantik? Atau pesta tahun baru yang meriah di kastil Malfoy di kebun Lavender, Provence Perancis? Saat surat dari Hogwarts datang? Atau saat ia terpilih masuk asrama Slytherin dan Ayahnya tak henti membanggakannya pada pertemuan-pertemuan Lord Penyihir se-Britania Raya?

Draco tertegun saat ia teringat sebuah kenangan.

Ia lupa berapa umurnya kala itu, namun ia ingat ia pernah terkena demam pada pertengahan musim dingin. Napasnya sesak, kepalanya seperti dipukul palu, dan panas yang ia rasa amat menyiksa. Ia lelah, sedih, namun tak dapat tidur dan tak bisa menangis. Ia ingat Ibunya rebah di sisinya, merengkuhnya, sementara Ayahnya duduk di tepi pembaringan, mengusap dahinya sembari menyemangati, "kau anak yang kuat! Kau pasti sembuh! Ayah dan Ibu takkan meninggalkanmu!"

"Expecto patronum!!"

Aurora borealis putih terkembang dari ujung tongkat Draco, dan seekor Unicorn yang begitu murni dan gagah berderap menyibak tirai cahaya. Draco terperangah tak percaya. Di sisinya Luna berseru-seru kagum seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Ooh! Indah sekali! Luar biasa!"

Merasa puas dan bangga pada dirinya sendiri, sekaligus tersanjung akan pujian Luna, Draco mengarahkan patronusnya mengitari padang. Ia tersenyum tipis tatkala Luna mengejar Unicorn itu sambil tertawa-tawa.


End file.
